


One Cause of an Unchecked Librarian Population

by Majikthise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I blame Night Vale for causing me to write some of the more messed up fics I have written, Multi, extremely disturbing, probably best if read by no one, who am I kidding I am having so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majikthise/pseuds/Majikthise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a fill for Nightvalecommunitykink.  The prompt was called Librarians/Street Cleaners and the only instructions were, "Make it creepy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cause of an Unchecked Librarian Population

**Author's Note:**

> All the book titles are from real books.

Run! Run! Remain Calm. Run! The announcement echoes through the already abandoned streets. Run! Run! Remain calm. Run!

All run. Not just for their mortal lives, but for their immortal souls on street cleaning day. All except the librarians. Librarians don’t run. They prowl, stalk, attack, charge. Run at? Yes. Run away? Never.

On street cleaning day the librarians roam the streets growling and arching their backs. Daring the street cleaners to come. And cum they will.

The street cleaners descend on the town from parts unknown riding giant machines that swirl and suck; ripping apart everything in their paths except the asphalt roads and curbs themselves. Already the screams can be heard from those who are too slow in taking shelter.

The librarians stand together blocking off Main Street. Immobile except for slightly vibrating back and forth. In their hands, they brandish books such as, _The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Green Cleaning_ , _Clean: The Humble Art of Zen-Cleansing_ , _Organizing for Life: Declutter Your Mind Declutter your World_ , and _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

The street cleaners arrive. One by one they power off their giant machines and jump to the ground below. The cleaners are dressed head to toe, assuming they have heads and toes, in orange and green bio-hazard gear. Do they wear it to protect themselves from us? Or to protect us from them? One cannot say.

They slowly advance upon the librarians, who have not moved but are now howling and roaring. They only stop when directly in front of the first line of librarians. There is a pause, nothing moves, nothing breathes. The speakers blare, “Run! Run! Remain Calm. Run!”

All at once Main Street is awash with blurred shapes attacking, the sound of pages being torn out of books. The tearing of plastic and moderately priced fabric outfits. Moans and groans echo off buildings. Colors flying everywhere. Blood runs down into the sewer. But blood isn’t the only liquid that is running. At some unknown point during the battle the focus shifts from BLOODlust to bloodLUST. The moans and groans deepen and become breathier, more of a panting.

More ripping of plastic suits and moderately-priced fabric outfits is heard, as the librarians and street cleaners complete their complex mating ritual.

Many do not survive. Inside the houses and shelters no one has any idea of what is happening outside. Nor would they want to.

The street cleaners clean all evidence away after.


End file.
